Epilogue (R2Remake)
The Epilogue is the concluding chapter of bonzo's R2Remake comic series that occurs several years after Turn 27. The story depicts an encounter between Lelouch and Kallen's daughter Elizabeth and Suzaku and Nunnally's son Lelouch. Plot In 2044 a.t.b., Suzaku attends the World Technology Expo at Ashford Laboratories. Accompanying him are Sophia and Aileen, the two newest members of the Royal Knights. Despite their reservations in that they have minimal combat experience, Suzaku assures them they are good choices as Sophia has keen psychological insight and Aileen is a remarkably intelligent linguist. He explains that the Royal Knights are not just Nunnally's bodyguards, but her representatives as well, and thus must be prepared for diplomatic measures. Suzaku introduces them to the rest of the Royal Knights, among which is Kyoko, who are preparing a stage play. Suzaku then asks where his son Lelouch is, but is informed that he never arrived. Angered at his son's disobedience, Suzaku leaves in search of him. Elsewhere, Euphemia su Britannia receives an autographed photo from Rihanna, the daughter of a famous pilot. Rihanna curiously asks her why she didn't just ask her father herself, to which Euphemia replies that it would be difficult since Rihanna's father is always surrounded by reporters and Euphemia's parents wish her to stay out of the spotlight. Though her parents wish her to follow in their footsteps, Rihanna declares her desire to join the Royal Knights. Jeraldine, who is attending them, informs Rihanna that being a Royal Knight is difficult job for which you must sacrifice much freedom. She herself was one for a while, but resigned when she decided to have a family. Suzaku interrupts the three and asks Euphemia where her brother is. Nervously, Euphemia explains that Lelouch has been playing online chess with a girl and now has decided to meet her face-to-face for a decisive match as she is attending the expo. Suzaku is frustrated at Lelouch having hidden his plans from him and then accuses Jeraldine of collaborating with him. Jeraldine explains that she wanted to help Lelouch as he has very few friends and, furthermore, she has investigated the girl and is sure there is no danger. Suzaku departs, intending to give Lelouch a stern lecture. Meanwhile, Lelouch has finished his chess match with the girl who is revealed to be Elizabeth Shallon. Though he lost the match, Elizabeth does not consider it a fair game as she can tell Lelouch is distracted. Lelouch admits that he is nervous since he lied to his father about his intentions for attending the explo. What's more, he is concerned about the relationship between his parents as they are not married and apparently have no intention to. Elizabeth replies that, to her, it doesn't seem like a serious matter as her own parents lived together for nine years and had three children before marrying. Elizabeth then shows Lelouch a picture of her older brother Naoto and his wife Natalie who have just had their first child. The two are then met by Suzaku, revealing the fact that Lelouch is Prince Lelouch to Elizabeth. Lelouch apologizes to Elizabeth, telling her he didn't want to deceive her, but understands if she is angry with him. Elizabeth replies that she is not angry and understands that Lelouch just wanted to be treated as a normal boy. Recognizing Elizabeth as Lelouch's daughter, Suzaku contemplates that she is very similar to him, both in appearance and intellect. After Suzaku talks with her briefly, discussing her family, he gives Lelouch permission to attend the expo with Elizabeth. As the two rush off for the theatrical presentation, Suzaku is assured that their relationship will only be a good friendship. The play begins and tells the story of Elsdon Britannia, the founder of the Britannia Family, and how he rescued his beloved wife from the evil Vistoria. As Suzaku watches the play, he contemplates how C.C. wanted to be Lelouch's partner and laments the secrets that they must keep from their children about their past lives. He contacts Nunnally to inform her about Lelouch and Elizabeth.